


All of Me

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, and actually follows sana outside!, doesn't kiss noora, like he should've, yousef suddenly doesn't do a 180 degree change and isn't wildly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef follows Sana outside to help her break up the fight. 4x05 fix it fic.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> now that the hiatus is almost over (yay!!) and I've gone through the five stages of grief (lmao) I'm really looking forward to Julie resolving everything in true Skam fashion. but before that one last attempt at "imagining" an au where yousef "heart eyes only for you sana" suddenly doesn't become ooc ~ hope you enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Yousef followed Sana outside, two steps behind her as she pushed her way into the middle of the fight without hesitation. She held back her brother, repeating “Elias, stop” over and over as Yousef went around and stood between Mikael and Jonas.

 

He pushed Mikael back and warned off Mutasim and Adam with a simple, “It’s not worth it guys!”

 

Elias spat at the ground, and began walking away. The rest of them started to follow him and Mikael grabbed Yousef’s hand. But he wouldn’t budge.

 

“What?!”

 

Yousef looked back at where Sana was standing with those other boys. “I’ll join you later.”

 

Mikael hesitated.

 

“Go!”

 

He ran after Elias, Mutasim and Adam.

 

Yousef turned around and there was no one there except Sana. He slowly walked over to her.

 

When he saw her hands he yelled, “Sana!” Forgetting propriety for a second, he captured her small hands in his large ones to examine them when she whispered, so soft he almost missed it,

 

“It’s not mine Yousef.”

 

He looked up and saw her eyes glistening.

 

He didn’t know what to say, how he should explain any of this. So instead, he intertwined their hands together, the blood staining his palm now too.

 

They walked back inside together.

 

Sana looked at him. He nodded and gave her a small smile. A silent confirmation that he’ll be waiting there when she got back.

 

She let go of his hand and headed to the bathroom.

 

He stared at the red, dried blood and felt sick. How had things gone so horribly wrong?

 

He quickly washed his hands at the sink and waited for Sana.

 

She looked worse than she did before she went in. He didn’t know what happened but she looked miserable, her face contorted as though she was trying her best to hold back the tears.

 

“Sana what-“

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to leave. Please I just want to get out of here.”

 

“Okay, okay.” He said as followed her outside once more.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked side by side without a word, just like the last time. The distance between them palatable, growing every second as the silence stretched on.

 

Sana sniffled and pursed her lips and Yousef had finally had enough of staying quiet. He stopped and said, “Sana, we have to talk.”

 

She looked at him with tired eyes, and for a moment he thought she’ll refuse again, but she simply walked over to a nearby bench and collapsed.

 

He sat down beside her and waited.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“No matter what I do, lately it’s all been backfiring in the worst ways. My intentions are good but it seems like it doesn’t matter, it all goes wrong at the end.”

 

She thought of Noora, the pepsi max girls, Vilde. All of them, had misunderstood her one way or another. She didn’t even want to think or ask about what happened to lead to the fight between her brother’s buddies and her friends.

 

“Sana. Please don’t blame yourself. None of this is your fault.”

 

“Isn’t it though?” she said as she finally let a few tears slide down her cheek.

 

Yousef inhaled deeply and moved closer. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

 

‘’Even with the best of intentions, sometimes things fall apart. Trust me, no one knows that better than me.”

 

The way he said it made it seem like he was holding something back. Sana sighed. Did it even matter? She had her secrets and he had his. But at the end of the day, he was the only one by her side. And for now, that was all that mattered.

 

As they walked back home, they didn’t talk about what caused the fight, or the things the Pepsi Max girls had said, or what they would do next.

 

Instead Yousef lamented, “The greatest tragedy is you never got to hear me sing!”

 

Sana chuckled. “Oh really, tragedy huh? You have that great of a voice?”

 

“John Legend can’t hold a candle to me.” He smirked.

 

“Suuuure.”

 

“Ahem hmmph.” He coughed and cleared his throat. “Are you ready for it?” he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

 

“Yes, I’m ready, go for it.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too.

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you”

 

He stopped and found Sana starting at him, an indescribable look on her face. The spark in her eyes made his own glisten.

 

“Cause I give you all of me.”

 

“And you give me all of you” she finished.

 

“Aaah, she sings too!”

 

“Only on Fridays.” Sana said with a smile.

 

“Only on Fridays.” He echoed.

 

Friday was their day, and he hoped that it always remained that way.


End file.
